Captain Beza
Captain Beza is a Bear Warrior left in charge with commanding the Barracks and the garrison left behind in Valc after the Iron Division Campaign began. Because there were only a handful of warriors left, Beza opened the Barracks to Fixers and Reavers who wished to train along with the Bears there until their sisters would return from the battlefield. For this reason, the Barracks was one of the most populated areas in Valc at the time of the Cultusts' invasion, thus allowing the Greenskins to resist the surprise attack and form up a defense against the invaders. After surviving the initial attack, Beza used the brief time she obtained to post a note in the main hallway, asking any survivor to come link up, as well as warning them to step into the courtyard carefully as the Orcs were prone to open fire on anything passing through the gate. "If any survivor gets here, we are holding up in the garrison so link up with us as soon as you can. Make sure to hail us before entering the courtyard, or we might open fire on you. Oh, and if any of you cultist freaks can read this, come kiss our asses. -Cpt. Beza " Beza gathered all the warriors she could and set up in the Courtyard and Briefing Area overlooking it. Later on, she was joined by Captain Dura who happened by the Barracks on her way back to the Mining Outpost. After a while, however, the Orcs realized that the invasion spread out through the entire town, and that they did not have enough supplies to hold on for much longer. Captain Dura recorded the situation in a logbook: "Captain Dura's Log - Day 239 Valc is under attack! Our crystal barriers must have fallen somehow, since the invading force is using powerful magic portals to bypass our outer defenses! I have linked up with Captain Beza and the rest of the garrison. We're only a few left, and we're barely holding the apartments. We don't have enough supplies to survive a siege, so we have decided to split up... '' ''I will take six Bear Warriors and rush to aid the Lancers guarding the Crystal Heart, since that's our grand duty. The Plaza path is blocked so our best shot is to move to the Forge and use the portal there to rally up with the Heart's Guardians. Beza will stay here with the Goblins and hold the barracks. Or at least try to slow the new waves down." In a bold move, the Orcs decide to split, with Dura taking all the Bear Warriors with her to reach the Crystal Heart and Beza staying behind with the Goblin Reavers and Fixers. After managing to reach the Storage, Dura leaves a note behind, in hopes that Beza or one of her scouts will survive. "Beza, if you or your scouts read this, know that we have carved our way into the Forge. The gates were open, so the cultists must have taken over the security posts in there. We'll lock them down behind us, as we were just ambushed by a wave spawning right into the hangar here, and we can't risk getting flanked while pushing. We've loaded on ammo and potions but there's plenty supplies left around if you can get here. Good luck. - Dura" However, Beza and her forces were eventually left without ammo and overrun, the Orc falling while battling a wave of Cultists spawning from the magic pentagrams. The final survivor of the onslaught was a Goblin Fixer, who briefly documented their fall on top of Dura's log entry before making her final stand. "We ran out of ammo... it's not even fair... Beza is dead... I've nowhere to fall back now. Remember us." When playing on the Brutalizing difficulty, the player can actually encounter a surviving Bear Warrior trapped in one of the corridors leading to the Courtyard, who is willing to join forces. When Zan reaches the end of the Barracks, she finds a mention of Beza from Tiati who, after meeting up with Dura, was instructed to check up on her status and inform her of Dura's successful push. Much like Zan, though, Tiati was too late to the battle. "...Dura went through with five other Orcs, and used the Forge portal to get there. Or at least I think so, the warp looked unstable to me. She told me to get to Beza, but I was too late, so I am heading back to the Crystal Heart now. Hurry up to the Forge, I'll keep the portal open. - Reaver Tiati"